1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switchable showerhead, which enables a user to select the types of water streams spraying from the showerhead easily and can be assembled quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional showerhead is attached to a pipe that is mounted on a wall and connected to a water source, and the conventional showerhead has a front face and multiple outlets defined in the front face to allow water to spray out of the conventional showerhead.
However, the conventional showerhead only has a single kind of water stream exiting out from the front face of the conventional showerhead and cannot provide another type of water stream, so this will limit the use of the showerhead.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a switchable showerhead to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.